The current trend in the field of frozen dessert is to provide the consumer with a prepared product, such as, for example, a frozen cake on a biscuit with a sauce, in particular a fruit puree, a cream, or a syrup, that can be prepared directly on a plate simply by opening a packaging of the “flow-pack” or blister type or by removing the dessert from a cup-shaped package, in particular made of formed plastic material.
A device for the manufacture of frozen dessert of the Norwegian omelet type is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,002. Such a dessert consists of a biscuit base, an ice cream core placed on the biscuit, and a coating of the core with a semi-fluid aerated composition of the meringue type and contains no sauce.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,002 describes, for example, a packaging mold for frozen cake with covering syrup for family use. The configuration of the mold is such that the frozen confectionery is clearly separated from the syrup during filling, such that it is not necessary to package the syrup in a separate packaging. Such a dessert is not suitable for microwave heating.
Thus, there remains a need for frozen desserts which can be quickly and easily defrosted prior to and for consumption, and the present invention satisfies this need.